


Tales of Monsters and Men

by artiowyvern



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, More Pairing To Be Added, More tags to be added, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, monster fight, more characters to be added (too much), shield focused, violence toward monsters & hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowyvern/pseuds/artiowyvern
Summary: For as long as any legend could tell, the universe always revolved around the fight between monsters and hunters. An endless story about surviving in a world where god-like creatures have control over forces of nature and cataclysms. The only hope of humanity is thoses very few people brave enough to lift weapons and face the danger to prove humanity have its own place on thoses merciless lands.Roman, Seth and Dean are a newly formed hunting team meant to travel across land, sea and sky. This is the story of their journey, their encounters, their romances and their fights. Here begin their legend.





	1. Hunter call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction taking place in the universe of the video game Monster Hunter, as its name says, this fiction will imply hunt and monsters (could be considered animals) death and overall violence and blood. 
> 
> Also english isn't my first language and I still have a lot of progress to do in writing in english x) and I'm totally not sure of where I am goign with this fiction in the long term 
> 
> PS : I probably not gonna describe every monster so I advice you to check images of them

Piercing the surface of calm water, Roman took a deep breath before strating to swim to reach the sharp edge of the rock ground of the island and climb on it. Once he hissed his body on the ground, the man let his great sword, nearly as big as his own body, fall on the wet floor and he took off his helmet, breathing hard. He passed a hand trought his long, wet hair to get it out of his face. He sat up, resting on one arm, he stares at the calm lagoon and the turquoise see beyond. In the middle of the lagoon however, the water is slightly redned by the blood of the Royal Ludroth he just killed.

 

The conclusion of few hours he tracked the large aquatic monster, following a request of the village to elimine the leviathan as it decided to chose the hunting area as its territory, become a threat to the village and its people.

 

Sighing, the hunter get up, groaning at the pain he felt in his right shoulder and his legs, mix of exhaustion and pain form the monster's attacks. He picked up his helmet and his sword, placing the weapon on his back where it belongs. Then he took the way to the camp where he needed a stop before going home. Knowing the felynes service would take care of carrying the monster body to the village by their own.

 

Roman was a hunter of the Moga Village, on the island of the same name. He was a legacy, legacy of a family of hunters, scrattered around the archipelago. His family was know for their ability to hunt underwater better than any otehr hunter, who weren't born on thoses island. Roman learned to swim in the same time he learnt to walk. Then he learnt to hunt, trained by his very own father, who was protecting the village before him. Thoses were things flooding in his blood.

 

He took his time to come back to Moga, the rather small village, built half on the rock, half floating on the sea. Small village of fishers but an important place for commerce, on a rather important island for ressources. When he passed the gate of the village, inhabitant – who where more like friend and family – welcomed him warmly after the successul hunt but more importantly comming home safe.

 

Quickly heading to his home, Roman removed the heavy armor, made of pieces of metal and monster maerial, and put on more comfortable clothes before joining the place of the village. A glance over the port reveled an unfamiliar boat, someone from the continent to do commerce with the island he assumed, probably comming with news as well.

 

Suddenly his father, Sika, was in front of him, a letter in his hand, a usual serious expression on his face.

 

<< Roman, I need to talk to you. >>

 

Roman shallowed, not sure of what to expect. His relationship with his father always have been cold, almost professional and it never failed to make him somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't a secret Roman rather prefered the warm embrace of his mother than the any exchange with his father.

 

<< I just received a letter from an old friend from the Guild, I already told you about Hunter, right ? >>

 

He nodded. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the hunter amond hunters, a great name of the Guild knew for the exploits with slaughtering monsters, and a relative of his father. Well, his father had a reputation of his own.

 

<< Well, he want to build a team, he asked me if you would go. You will. I arenged with the captain, you will leave to Dundorma same time with the boat, tomorrow morning. >>

 

<< What ? >>

 

The young man was surprised, not surprised his father decided for him – his father always did, his consent was never something Sika cared about – but surprised his father wanted him to leave the island. Dundorma was the general headquarter of the guild, the place where all the big orders cames from, where all the quests were approved, where all the guild's elders and decision makers were concentrated. An important place, far away from Roman's home, from everywhere he ever been. Sika nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself.

 

<< It's a good opportunity for you to gain experience, and to learn more about the world. Even if you are meant to be the hunter of the village, it's important for you to know other hunting ground, other monsters, other hunters. I was planning to send you there already but this proposition fall with a perfect timing. >>

 

<< But what about the village ? Who will protect it ? >>

 

Sika smirked.

 

<< I'm not that old Roman, I'm still the hunter of this island. Moreover, your cousins are all around the archipel. If anything happen, I can easily call Jimmy and Jey from Port Tanzia to help. >>

 

Roman bite the inside of his cheek, refreining himself to make any comment. He didn't want to leave the village, the family, but he know he had no choice. He barely ever left Moga, only going to hunting grounds of the Guild around the island when he received a mission or to Port Tanzia to meet with his cousins, aunts and uncles. The continent would be a whole new thing to him, as well as forming a team with strangers. The only times he hunted with someone else was when his father trained him when he was younger or the few quests he completed with his cousins Jimmy and Jey, who were among Port Tanzia, the biggest port and guild's base in the archipel, permanent hunters.

 

All of this sounded like some stressful journey.

 

<< I gonna get my things ready then. >>

 

Without more words and a knot forming in his stomach, he came back in his house, giving for a few minutes an empty stare to his belonging he was soon and suddenly to leave. Finally, he started packing with the comforting sound of the sea in his ears.

 

 

*****

 

 

The wind is blowing in the mountains, raging, whistling in his ears and lifting the snow around him. But Seth isn't bothered. He stoped paying attention to the cold bitting his bones a long time ago, focused on his task. The mountains around the village Pokke were his yard, he knew them and their every secrets for years as he made protecting the place his duty.

 

And here he was, standing for hours near the entrance of a cave he know was the nest of an old tigrex, waiting. He wasn't waiting for this tigrex, but for an other monster. A young barioth whom arrived in the mountains few weeks ago, aggressive and ready to takeover the tigrex territory.

 

The tigrex was an old and extremly territorial male, attached to his place it never was a threat to the village. Even if the guild was keeping an eye on it, it was rather safe to have him defending its caves than an other unknow predator who might attack the village or the roads leading to it at some point.

 

And here was the request the guild entrusted him to do, waiting for a clash between the two monsters, taking the barioth down if it wins. It was the safest option they get, let them fight and eliminate the wounded white wyvern. Seth was fairly confident however. It might be in his old days, but tigrex were powerfull monsters and this one was a veterant attached to his yard, it would let his life in a fight if it had to anyway, knowing it would be too old to found an other place.

 

Hidden and waiting, Seth gave a look to his hunt mate, Jimmy. Jimmy and him were both boys who grew up in the mountains, in rather small village before getting trained and affiliated to Pokke. From the few years they have been hunting together, they became close and very effective. None of them had any issues putting their life in the hands of each others.

 

Suddenly came a sound of moving air and he is focused again, the barioth was coming. They know for sure the tigrex is in his nest, the clash should happen right now.

 

The monster land on the snow, its white scales ans plates blending in the landscape as it fold away its wings, using them as front paws to stand on four legs. His tusks, bright orange, Seth knew it was indicating the monster was a male, frightening as the beast groals then roar, and the montains tremble.

 

Seth feel his heartbeat speed up when heavy steps is heard from the cave. The bulging, covered in scares, head of the tigrex emmerge from the guts of the mountain, then its stocky body, orange and blue scales like a stain in the white cover of the mount. The bigger frame of the old predator towered its foe and it roar back. Immediatly after the tigrex is on his opponent, fangs and claws first.

 

The fight is quick as the first charge stuned the white wyvern and made it fall. The tigrex didn't waited to close its jaw on the plates of the barioth's withers whom let out a groan of pain. The monster struggles in an usless attempt to get free, hitting the other wyvern with its tail. The barioth finaly freed itself with a knock of claw in the head of the other monster.

 

The barioth take few steps back, head low and blood flooding over its shoulders, staining its scales and the melting the snow under its legs. The young wyvern roar weakly while the tigrex shake its head. The biggest reptile charges again but this time the barioth unflod its wings and hurriedly fly away. The tigrex roar in victory but does not follow it, knowing he succesfully chased away the intruder.

 

The old tigrex, just lightly injured on the head, watched the other monster fleeing for a moment before turning back to return to its nest and Seth feel like he could breath again. The hold on his hunting bow loosened and he sighed. Once he was sure the way was clear, he and Jimmy get up. The barioth had desapared a moment ago.

 

<< It will probably heads to north. >>

 

Seth nodded at Jimmy's words, it was the most probable thing it would do to look for an other territory to fight for.

 

<< We will keep an eye on it, and we should send a message to Sami and Kevin, it will probably settle in their area. >>

 

Sami and Kevin were the hunters of the village on the other side of the valley, guardians of their own montains and village. Them, Jimmy and Seth had collaborated a few time for hunts. The young barioth would probably become their problem to deal with in the next few weeks. But the young men from Pokke were ready to offer an helping hand to their fellow hunters

 

<< Let's go home. >>

 

They made their way to the village, familiar with the path in the snow rising almost up to their knees. They were both relieved they didn't need to fight. Hunter was a dangerous job, dangerous but necessary for the safety of the civilization. The economy, the weapons and armors, the food, the legends... Everything was revolving around monsters - powerfull and feared creatures reigning on lands, seas and skies – and the precarious balance with humanity. A balance kept thanks to them, hunters, the few humans born with specials physical capacities and trained to be able to move with heavy armors, lift huge weapons and resist monsters attacks. It was a hard, but essential role they had.

 

Clouds dispersed to give space to the blue sky and shining sun as they entered the village, immediatly, the messenger felyne run to Seth, waving a letter in his paw.

 

<< We received a message from Dundorma for you, meow. >>

 

Seth frowned but took the letter. Flipping it, his eyes widened when he read the name of the sender and he didn't wait to open it.

 

_Seth,_

 

_I am working on a project I want you to take part of. I am building an elite team whom mission will be to travel around the world to do quests in the name of the guild and help other hunters. I want you to be part of this team._

 

_I am reuniting the hunters I choose to Dundorma on the day following the new moon, I hope to see you there._

 

_Hunter_

 

 

*****

 

 

Dean took a look over his shoulder, a quick glance to the wooden chariot carried along by two huge aptonoths and leaded by the felynes of the transportation compagny. On the chariot was the object of his worries, the unconscious body of a huge a arzuros, the result of Dean's hunt, the monster he captured.

 

Sedated, the turquoise fur was rising following the rythme of the monster breath under the chains restricting it. The fanged beast's pink tongue lolling out of its maw, Dean knew it would be sleeping for few more hours and the hunter still had more tranquilizer in case the monster would woke up sooner than expected. But he still couldn't prevent himself from glance to the beast time to time.

 

He knew he should be more confident, he was, after all, a capture specialist and send a monster to sleep was a routine. Dean was one of thoses hunters who, unless it was a necessity or required for completing the quest, would capture monsters than killing them. Usually, the hunts were only requiring to clear the area of a monster, one way or another. Surprisingly, killing a monster was the easiest way to complete a quest. Injuring then capturing a monster needed self control and a good sense of observation and anticipation. It required to know teh signs of a weak monster, to have investigated enough to know the path the monster used to take, where it look for food, where is it nest. With thoses information Dean knew perfectly where and when to place its traps and wait to tranquilize the trapped monster.

 

Capturing a monster has two advantages to Dean, some monsters were moved into areas outside hunting grounds, where they weren't a threat to any village or commercial road. Even if the world was about hunting and being hunted, Dean had a real respect and fascination for monsters and knowing some of the beast he tracked were released in the wild was somewhat a relief. However Dean wasn't naive and he knew the fate would meet most of captured monsters. Judged too dangerous and territorial, they might be eliminated by the guild itself, which leads to the second advantage of capturing monsters : he would receive more monster material, what he needed to have the forge making him armors and weapons.

 

Dean's phylosophie was to not care about what would happen to the monsters he hunts. His moral does not extend beyond his own actions.

 

Soon the ruins of the fortress Dundorma – the heart of the Hunter's Guild – was builded on were on sight and Dean and the chariot parted ways. The felynes waved to him and he waved back, watching them bringing the fanged beast in the direction of the arena. Dean know if it wasn't released somewhere or slaughtered right away it would be used for training young hunters of the city in the arena. There were many of them, comming to the main headquarter of the guild to complete their training and register as an official hunter of the guild. Dean was almost sympathic toward the arzuros. Well, he certainly would be if said arzuros didn't try to tear his head off.

 

As he stepped near the first stalls of the shops he could start to hear the bustle of the central area. Storekeepers waved at him as a welcome back and he grined to them. The plaza was the heart of the city, surrended by the shops and facing the stairs leading to the Elder's Hall, a well guarded place only allowed to the elite of hunters of the guild and headquarter of the Elder Dragon Observation Center. He stared at thoses tempting stairs. The Elder's Hall was a place someone like him could only dream of stepping him. For now.

 

Every hunter want to be there, among the legends. Being strong, skilled and trusted enough to be send to hunt the monsters among monsters, the most powerfull creatures existing. Beasts you would be lucky to just catch a sight of in your life time, and be lucky to survive to an encounter with. The Elder Dragons. A classes of monsters too powerfull and too rare to have a link found with any other classe of monsters, existing from ancient time. They were the ones who, too long ago for anyone to remember, destroyed the fortress Dundorma was built on. Elder Dragons were considered natural disasters. Legends even say they ended the world. Dean licked his bottom lip as he think about it.

 

Around the plaza were hunters of all origins and gardes, teams or lone wolves, permanent hunters or ones who stopped on the road. Some were in the middle of a conversation, other were busy trading at the shop and of courses the others where gathering around the quest board where the hunting missions were dispalyed.

 

But Dean didn't care about all of this, right now he had an other goal in mind. This goal was to celebrate a succesful hunt inside the fortress with a drink in the gathering hall which was also a tavern. Maybe there would be a show on the stage at this time of the day, the young hunter grinned at the thought .

 

His smile suddenly fade as a man entered his field of vision. Dean immediatly recognized the large and solid silhouette of not any hunter but _Hunter_ himself. One of the men who could climb thoses stairs he dreamed of. A man who actually spend most his time up there, not only to do missions but also to be one of the leader of the guild. The bald man with tired features was looking at him, smirking, and Dean couldn't help but cringe a bit as Hunter started walking in his direction, not sure what to expect.

 

<< I was looking for you Dean, I have a proposition for you. >>


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dean, Roman and Seth meet for the first time and Hunter explain his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so relieved after Roman's announce. You have no idea.

A tankard was suddenly placed in front of Dean and he rised his eyes looking at the pretty blonde woman who bring him a drink with a huge grin on his face. He stared at the bright beauty in the dim light of the gathering hall.

 

<< What is this Renee ? You flirting ? I knew you could not resist my magnetism. >>

 

Renee rolled her eyes, unable to restrain a smirk however. It was a game of them. Years ago, when they first meet, Dean tried to seduce the young woman but soon enough Renee made it clear she would never date a hunter. After that they became friends. Renee was what they called a "guild lady", a receptionist whom job was to present and give permission to hunters to go on quests, as well as provide various informations about said quests, like the environnement of the hunting ground or the monsters they would encourters.

 

Basically, Renee was the last person a hunter may see before going to a hunt, possibly before they get killed. Dean knew this role was heavy on her shoulders. She told him, sometimes she felt like she was sending people to their own death. Every "accident", as they called them, strengthened the guilt that nested in her chest for years. For thoses reasons, Renee rejected every hunter who would ask her out. Dean understood even if he didn't really approved, he would not be a person ready to sacrifice the potential love of his life because he is scared to lose them.

 

However, because Dean used to playfully flirt with his friend, some people actually thought they were a couple. Which Dean found funny even if it apparently pissed off few hunters. Well, not like he cared anyway, their problem.

 

<< I can't help, you are irresistible.>> She sat by his side on the bench, putting her arms on the table. << Serioulsy, you look like you need it. >>

 

<< Do I ? >>

 

His smile didn't left his face. Maybe that was true, maybe he needed it. Leastwise to keep his hands busy and avoid to tap his fingers on the table like he was doing for a moment already. As for his restless leg, nothing could probably help with this. Dean never have been able to stay still, but it was worst while he was waiting for his new-first-ever team mates who also were total strangers. He was already doing everything he could to not bite the skin of his hands to blood.

 

<< I don't understand why you accepted Hunter's offer if it is stressing you that much. >>

 

The man shrugged

 

<< It doesn't stressing me _that_ much. I don't like waiting. Beside, it sound interesting. That's the type of opportunity you cannot decline. >>

 

The woman eyed him suspiciously, resting her chin on her palm.

 

<< I didn't know you are a man of opportunity. To be honest I thought you don't like Hunter. >>

 

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. He expected to taste alcohol, but the fresh taste of some fruit's juice invided hos mouth instead. He didn't complain. Renee probably didn't want to risk her friend's teammate to deal with an even just slitghly alcoholized Dean in a first meeting when the sober version was already so much to handle.

 

<< Not like there is many people I like anyway. >>

 

Renee smiled, aware of painfully true the statement was. Not everyone had the patience to pass through Dean's constent teasing and rude frankness and see the person he was, but even this would not guarantee Dean will like you. And if he doesn't, he will make sure to be very vocal about it. He pissed off other hunters a lot with this behaviour and they never missed an opportunity to let him know. She knew the young man didn't really cared, but he would always snap back. Renee loved this, it was defintitly the funniest thing in town. Right now however it was somewhat concerning.

 

<< Make it work though. People are talking a lot about Hunter's team project, many think they should have your place. >>

 

Dean looked around them, the hall was the same it always have been. Loud like it should be. Hunters sat together around the long tables of the hall, chatting while sharing a drink. Near the stage was the familiar scenery of Elias's large figure arguing with other hunters trying to prevent him to go on stage, he could clearly hear someone yelling at him that a hunting horn wasn't made for entertainment purpose. Loud laughters followed. The atmosphere was relaxed, chearful. Hard to imagine hunters could tear each other apart if they have the opportunity to. Well, not litteraly, but talking trash or steal missions could happen sometimes.

 

_That's probably just how people are_.

 

His attention get suddenly caught by a newcomer entering the tavern, a man he never seen before. Dean wasn't the only one to notice the stranger as several pairs of eyes turned in his direction. The man was young and tall – nearly as tall as Dean himself but definitly more muscular. The man skin was a pretty tan. His right arm was completly covered by black ink in complex, very eyecatching paterns. The hunter had long black hair falling on his shoulders in loose curls, and a circle beard on a square jaw. Dark brown eyes were scanning the crowd looking for something, or someone. It wasn't risky to assume the man came from the island around Tanzia.

 

The stranger looks uncomfortable, he definilty just arrived in town and Dean instincts yell him he must be one of his teammates to make such a long travel to get here. His gaze fall on them, or more especially on the guild lady next to Dean. He walked toward them before adressing Renee.

 

<< Excuse me, I'm looking for Hunter, I think. >>

 

A tiny smirk reached Dean's lips. The deep voice was more assured than he expected it to be from his attitude, but he decided he liked it. He opened his mouth before his friend could even answer.

 

<< We are the same then. Nice to meet you partner, the name is Dean. What's yours big guy ? >>

 

He gave Dean a surprised but relieved look before replying.

 

<< I'm Roman, nice to meet you. >>

 

Renee stood up, smiling to the two hunters.

 

<< I will let you get acquainted then. See you later. >>

 

She winked to her friend and this time it was his turn to rolls his eyes.

 

Roman sat in front of Dean across the table, brown eyes running on his body evreywhere they could, analyzing his new hunt companion. Dean didn't mind, he shamelessly did the same when Roman wasn't watching.

 

<< Seem like you made a long travel to come here. >>

 

Dean wasn't the best at talking, but at lest he could try. Roman nodded.

 

<< Yeah, been on the road for few days, no incident though, arriver in the night. >> He once again looked at Dean head to toes – well, more like head to stomach, except if the guy had the ability to see trough tables. << I assume you are a local ? >>

 

<< Pretty much. >>

 

They fall in silence.

 

 

*****

 

 

Roman was busy giving curious look around the hall. He never had the oppourtunity to be in a place where so many hunters reunite. The only similar place he went was Port Tanzia, but there still wasn't as much hunters. It was fun and not as overwhelming as he expected and he could totally see himself get a drink there with friends once he will be completly settled. But he needed friends for that. Dean, he imagined, would totally be one.

 

His teammate didn't seemed to be the best at socializing and didn't seemed to care about the silence they fell in. The man was really outstanding in some way. He got pale skin, sofltly chubby cheeks – that didn't suit his muscular frame – and covered with scruffy but slight ginger beard. Messy light brown hair falling all over his forehead and a pair of blue piercing eyes.

 

What a weird duo they must make. Dean suddenly made a move and Roman noticed he was glancing over his shoulder. He was about to turn around and follow his gaze when a nasally voice ring in his ears and a man his next to him, examining Roman and Dean.

 

<< You guys are waiting for Hunter, aren't you ? >>

 

<< Yes we are. >> Dean answered.

 

As for Roman, he gave the stranger a surprised look.

 

<< How did you know ? >>

 

The man take a seat next to Roman. White teeth flashed through his beard of thick dark hairs covering his jaw and cheeks, matching his long dark brown curls tied in a high bun. He had a big nose, and huge, pretty brown eyes with long black lashes. The grin he wore made his face radiate and Roman could tell he was the kind of person whom feelings could be read on their face.

 

<< Well you two are sitting there without talking and you ->>He pointed at Roman <<\- are looking everywhere like you don't know the place. Also everyone is staring at your table. So I tried my luck. >>

 

<< What a clever boy, congrat ! >>

 

Dean answered with a crooked smile and a sarcastic tone, piercing blue glance directly meeting the brown eyes. Roman saw his seemingly-teammate's expression shift quickly as his grin fell and he frowned.

 

_Oh shit._

 

The hunter opened his mouth, probably ready to snap a reply but Roman quickly interupted him.

 

<< I'm Roman, and this is Dean. Nice to meet you. >>

 

He offered his palm, and the man did't needed to be asked twice to shake it.

 

<< Seth. Nice to meet you too. >>

 

<< Yo. >>

 

Dean waved his hand with a smugly smile, but Seth decided to not raise it.

 

Roman had an internal sigh. Seth seemed to be hot-blooded, or to be quick on the trigger at least. In the other hand, Dean definitly felt like someone who like get under people skins, especially people who fly off the handle. He hoped those two could get along, he already felt like he would need to be a mediator. He knew them for two minutes but he already felt exhausted. However it seemed the latest comer wasn't ready to let the silence install itself.

 

<< So... Where are you guys from ? >>

 

<< 'M from here. >>

 

<< I come from Moga Island. It's in the same archipelago with Port Tanzia. What about you ? >>

 

Seth nodded as he takes in the informations.

 

<< I just arrived from Pokke Village, it's on Furahiya Mountains. By the way you guys are use to hunt in team, right ? >>

 

Dean shrugged, plain look on his face.

 

<< Never did. >>

 

<< From time to time. >>

 

Seth face fell and Roman bit his bottom lip seeing the man looking suddenly so helpless. Thinking about the way he asked the question, he must be a regular team hunter, and he definitly looked worried by the news. From Roman point of view it was almost reassuring however to have someone knowing in what boat they get themselves on. He looked like he was about to answer but he get interupted my Dean.

 

<< Hunter 's comin' this way. >>

 

Both mean turned their face to follow Dean's gaze. Someone was indeed heading in their direction and the newly formed team stood up as one man. The imposing frame of a square shoulders bald man stopped before them, time marked his face but Roman could see sharpness in his eyes as he smiled to them.

 

<< I am glad the three of you came, even if I didn't doubt it. >>

 

He offered his hand to Seth who took it immediatly to shake it, a grin reaching his hears stretching his lips. Hunter placed his free hand on their joined palms as he adresseed the young man, looking at him in the eyes.

 

<< Seth, it's been so long, I am very pleased you accepted to come. >>

 

He released Seth's hand to turn to his other teammate. Dean waved accross the table and Hunter replied with a sign of the hand and an other smile.

 

<< Dean. >>

 

Then the old hunter turned to him, presenting his palm the same way he did with Seth and Roman took it. An other hand ended on his shoulder, and it reminded him what his father would do when he wanted to tell him something important.

 

<< Finally we are meeting Roman, your father talk about you so much in his letters, I feel like I already know you. >>

 

Roman's eyes widened in a sincerly surprised expression.

 

<< Really ? He does that ? >>

 

Hunter chuckled

 

<< Yes he does. He is always telling me how of a good tracker you are. Anyway, we have some business going one, haven't we ? >>

 

They sat back. still in a awe, Roman followed Seth on the other side of the table, installing themselve on each of Dean's sides, so the three of them would face Hunter.

 

<< So, as I said I went to make a hunting team of you but I have a something precise in mind. As you know, the Hunter Guild appoint some of their members as villages permanent hunters which role is to be Guild's representatives and protect said village, its roads as well as completing quests in the area. Thoses who aren't permanent hunters are affiliated to cities which are Guild's headquarters in the different districts, such as Loc Lac City or Port Tanzia. And each district is managed by a Guild Master. They might always stay in the city but none of them are referent hunter, right ? >>

 

The young men nodded along the explanation. Hunter himself was one of the Guild Master he talked about and he managed Dundorma district, even if he wasn't the highest authority figure in the general headquarter. That was one of the local specificity, the most important leaders of the Guild being here, it wasn't very surprising.

 

<< So when a village, with a referent hunter or not, need some help, they send a mission request to the headquarter of their district and wait for someone to accept it. Very few of the hunters however receive direct orders to go to a place and help however, and the different districts doesn't really communicate with each others even if they all report acivities to Dundorma from time to time. >>

 

He paused and took a time to meet the eyes of the three of them.

 

<< That's what I want to do with you, make a striking force able to travel to villages and cover all districts at my – the Guild – request, all over the known world. >>

 

<< Wait a minute. >> Dean interupted, brows frowned as if he was upset << Hunter job never have been about being ordered around. I get that villages hunters do it for the sake of people and all that shit but here or in any city is free to take or not a quest, we are litteraly choosing them ourselves, for money and recompenses. But you want us to just go everywhere and hunt everything you tell us to ? That never worked that way man, that's sound fucked up. >>

 

<< I know, this why I wanted to talk about it with you three in person instead of writting it. I won't control everything you do, most of the time you will free to do what you want I believe, we do not receive too many requests. But I want you to ready when I need. We can't let villages being destroyed because noone is in the mood to help them anymore. And it will help keeping contact with Guild outposts in thoses villages as well as with the distrcits headquarters. Do you understand. >>

 

<< I'm good with that. >>

 

Roman truly was. Doing what he is said would not be something new for him anyway, this is what his father used to do and seeing the world was also what he told him to do after all. And helping people in need was something he was always ready for, something that's practically was running in his blood. Dean nodded, lips pinched and this time it's Seth who spoke.

 

<< Why making a team though ? Why don't you ask around to lone hunters ? >>

 

Hunter smiled.

 

<< I asked you and Roman to come for a reason. >> He designed the team as a whole. << Each of you guys have amaizing capacities and you perfectly complete each others skills. I do believe as soon as you learn to work as a team, you can take down any monster. And in the same time, because you also are good solo hunters, I can rely on you in emergency cases. I also believe it is easier to trust a team to be loyal to the duty in the long run, even if obviously you can leave whenever you want. Of course I hope this will be an enriching experience for you. Are you guys following me ? >>

 

<< Well I was already in when you sent me the invitation but that definitly sound interesting. >>

 

The raspy voice said and Roman could only agree with Seth. He turned his head to check on the third part of their newly officialy formed team, Dean seemed pensive, hands joined under his chin, but he didn't said anything. Roman get his interest back on the Guild Master.

 

<< Does that mean we are allowed to hunt on every hunting ground ? >>

 

Hunter nodded.

 

<< And you travel for free in the name of the Guild, I will give each of you a pass. >>

 

Next to him Dean straigtened on the bench.

 

<< I guess we can try to make this work. >>

 

A satisfacted smile took place on the Guild's official's lips, and Roman assumed it means Dean was accepting to role.

 

<< Fantastic. So I guess I should let you learn to know each other now. >> He stood up and the young men mimiced him. He had a proud, contented smile as he took few seconds to stare at his new team. << You also should do a hunt together soon, I will pass the word to Renee. See you very soon. >>

 

*****

 

 

<< You guys should settle down, bring your things inside and maybe introduce yourself to few people. >> Dean shrugged as he spoke << If you want me to show you around, I can do that I guess. >>

 

After Hunter left, they three of them stayed standing in the tavern, about to part ways. They agreed to meet in the evening, aware they were a lot of things they needed to discuss. But for now Seth wanted to move his belongings – more like his equipments – in the room the Guild gave him.

 

Seth was delighted. What Hunter explained to them excited him and he could already see himself traveling all around the world and see every species of monster. There were so much to see, so much to learn. So many informations to collect.

 

Researchs always have been an important part of the Guild activity. The more they knew monsters the more they could understand them. And the more they understand the more they can protect people from them, and protect them from people. Most researchers studying mosnters didn't hunted them however, but collected datas from hunters observations and from captured monsters. Well, more like corpses of captured monsters. It was something Seth always wanted to do, participate in the monsters studies, but there were no scientist in Pokke, and even if the village was under Dundorma's district it was too far away for him to have the opportunity to send data to anyone.

 

But now it was different. Dundorma will be his place to stay and he would cover all hunting grounds, he would be able to gather informations for Dundorma probably noone had before. He could even report others districts researchs results here and cluster knowledge to the General Headquarter. So many possibilities.

 

Seth left the tavern, leaving his teammates behind, to take care of moving his things. They didn't had much time to talk yet but so far he could say Roman looked like a relatively chill man, he felt he could go along easily with him. Dean however, he was perplex about him. He didn't make the best first impression to Seth and if he was honest with himself he seemed like a really annoying person. He would have to get used to the older man's sassyness.

 

He was about to reach the chariot he had his things packed on, but he get called out in the meantime. Seth was surprised when he recognized, first the deep voice then the face of the man he talked with just few minutes before.

 

<< I am sorry Seth but I wanted to talk to you more privatly. >>

 

Seth's soft eyes sparkled with curiosity as Hunter meet him again. He have been surprised earlier to see he didn't looked anything different than what he remembered from the last time they saw each other, which was also their first encounter, when the Guild Master came to Pokke.

 

At that time, he and Jimmy were still inexperimented hunters and had troubles with a very aggressive bulldrome that was attacking chariots trying to reach Pokke by the road. After weeks calling for support toward Dundorma and no answer, they finally requested help from the village other side of the mountains. That's how their collaboration with Sami and Kevin started.

 

When the old hunter arrived, wanting to check on the situation, they obviously did take care of the threat days ago. The man however spend nearly two weeks in Pokke, monitoring the hunters activities, and this is how Seth get to know the man.

 

<< I don't know if you talked about this already, but unlike you Roman and Dean aren't exactly team hunters. To be honest I never heard about Dean doing anything but solo hunts and for Roman, his father told me he only exceptionally hunt with his cousins. >>

 

Seth nodded.

 

<< They mentioned it, but we will need to have a further conversation about it. >>

 

<< Great ! >> The man puthis hand on the young hunter's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. << I'm counting on you to teach them about it then. >> He must have noticed the look of worry taking place on Seth features because he added. << No pressure boy, this kind of thing takes time. Earning each other complete trust and such. But I know how good you are at planing and coordinating a hunt, you will need your skills in that domain. I believe you guys can make it work just well. >>

 

A happy smile lighted up Hunter's face before he let go of Seth shoulders and leave him. Seth felt a knot forming in his stomach at the responsability that have just been put on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no ones expected love at first sight *eyes emoji*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the kudos and subscribes, I am happy even few people like this fiction ^^ I am trying to have the first chapters quicly wrote and published to settle the atmosphere. 
> 
> Writing in english about a video game I only play to in french is so hard xD, but I am doing my best.
> 
> Newt time : Roman and Seth discover Dundorma, meet with other hunters and preparations for the first hunt.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Roman and Seth get settled in Dundorma and plans for the first hunt.

<< So you show me around ? >>

 

Dean stared to Roman with wide eyes as the black haired man spoke. The great sword weilder waited for his teammate while he fnished his tankard, drinking it down in one go with the head leaned backward and juice leaking from the corner of his mouth down to his neck. After he put the tankard back on the table he wiped his lips with the back of his bare hand. Refined.

 

<< Sure man. >>

 

When they left the hall, the two hunters were welcomed by the warm embrace of the sun. It wasn't as warm as his island, but it was still a good, energizing feeling.

 

<< So what you wanna see ? There's shops over there, maybe ya should meet the merchands. Or we could go to Guild's people so you can introduce yourself ? You wanna see the arena maybe ? >>

 

Roman bit is lips as an attempt to not giggle at Dean's change in behavior, however he couldn't help but crack a smile. Even since they made a move to get up, Dean looked like full of a whole new energy that Roman had immediate love for.

 

<< Show me what you think is the most important. >>

 

Blue eyes get lost on the landscape as he was thinking. He then pointed in a direction.

 

<< The Felyne Canteen is this way. >>

 

Roman could not refrain a laught this time. He could tell from his face Dean was dead serious and he forced himself to calm down as a frown appeared on the ginger bearded face. He looked like an offended child.

 

<< Okay that's a good think to know. Maybe you could show me the quest counter for exemple ? Talk to me about Dundorma. >>

 

<< Oh yeah I should definitly introduce you to Renee, she is the guild receptionist you saw earlier. She is nice, a good friend.>>

 

They started walking around and joined the central place of the city when Dean pointed at the imposing stairs facing the entrance of the city. There were a Guild Knight guarding the stairs, few steps above the ground, a lance in hand and a shield in the other one.

 

<< Up there it's the Elder Dragon Observation Team. Dundorma have been build on the ruins of a fortress constructed by the Ancient Civilization that more than probably have been destroyed by an Elder Dragon, that why they put the observation center there. There is even still Dragonators somewhere I heard. >>

 

Roman's eyes moved from the imposing serpentine stairs to a part in the heights of the city Dean was pointing at. There were scaffloding made of wood against the huge stone bricks of a wall. Well half a wall actually. The site seemed deserted as far as he could see.

 

<< An Elder Dragon did that. The are trying to rebuild. There is are many part of the city like that. We aren't allowed to go there since it's dangerous. >>

 

<< How long have they been rebuilding ?>>

 

Dean shrugged.

 

<< Since before I came here. >>

 

Roman remembered Dean saying he was almost a local, he couldn't know for sure but he assumed it must mean over a decade, maybe two. Roman could imagine the Guild have been working on rebuilding the city from the day they decided to install the General Headquarter here.

 

His gaze shifted to his teammate, Dean was looking at the ancient, half standing structures with sparkles in the eyes.

 

<< You like thoses stories, don't you. >>

 

The hunter smiled, the blue eyes still looking to the fortress with admiration.

 

<< Yeah, sure. So many things happened around here man. That's fascinating, there is so many of the old stories here. You can feel it in the stones. I like it. I can tell you about it someday. >>

 

<< We have some ruins on my island too, we don't know who build them however. >>

 

<< Humm. You should show me someday.>>

 

<< Definitly. I will show you and Seth my island. >>

 

Dean only answered with a "hum" before walking away in an other direction.

 

<< Come on, you said you want to see the quest counter. >>

 

*****

 

Seth was crossing the corridors of the fortress, passing the cold stones bricks until he found a heavy, old looking wood door. The name <<Dondurma Monster's Ecology research team>> was wrote on a piece of wood beside the door. The hunter knocked, only managing to make a deaf sound from the weary door, before deciding to enter.

 

As he passed his head, then his full body, by the half opened door, he scnaned the inside of the room. A large place was congested with a maze of wood desks, papers overflowing from them and covering the floor. He could see dust flying around. There were books everywhere and there and he barely could spot two people in one side of the room hidden by towers of books.

 

<< Excuse me. >>

 

The two silhouettes didn't even reacted to his entrance and he starred at them before a movement in the other side of the room caught his attention. A third person was there, leaning back on his chair to look at him over an other pile of documents. The man had chestnut-brown hair about the lenght to his shoulders, and a thick long beard of the same tint. The man gets up, detatching himself from the wood chair with the groan of someone who stayed still for too long.

 

<< What do we have here. >> The man chuckled, smiling, with a real curiosity on his face. He seemed to be pretty genuine with hearty features. << Did you get lost ? >>

 

Seth smiled to the man.

 

<< Well, the name on the door seem to tell I'm excatly where I wanted to be. >>

 

Still smiling, he sat on the edge of the nearest desk, hand joined on his thighs.

 

<< Really ? We don't get many hunters coming around. I am Daniel, the director of the research team by the way. >> He waved at the room to show it as a whole. << So, to what do I owe this pleasure ? >>

 

<< I'm Seth, I just arrived in Dundorma this morning. I came to be part of Hunter's team. Maybe you heard about it ? >>

 

Daniel nodded but didn't answered.

 

<< Well, then I was wondering how you collect datas and, maybe, if it can be useful for you, I could bring you some ? I mean we will be traveling by all hunting grounds, to other district and all villages. I thought I could record what I see about monsters we didn't meet around here ? And maybe talk to other research team ? >>

 

Daniel's eyes sparkled at thoses words. He stayed silent for a moment, thinkig about what the hunter just said to him.

 

<< That wasn't expected, but we are always welcome to people bringing us any information. Especially if you have access to thoses new datas. That would be a great help actually. Do you know what we are doing there ? >>

 

Seth shrugged. << You do researches about monsters. >> And the scientist chuckled at that.

 

<< We are doing more specific things. Some teams are studying monster's physiology, other are working on how we can use their materials, other their elementals capacities. Here we are specialised in studying monsters behaviour. >> He paused. << We are working in collaboration with the Elder Dragon Observation Team, you know the headquarter his here in Dundorma, and the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. Our role is to evaluate the threat a monster can represent as they settle in an area protected by the Guild, what we can expect from their behaviour, as well as pure science with the goal of having a better understanding monsters.>>

 

<< You never go in the field ? >> Seth asked curiously.

 

<< We do actually, time to time. We don't go on hunt itself however even if I am a former hunter myself. Searchers usually ask for hunters or Guild's knights to come with them. >>

 

Seth bits his lips

 

<< I am in a team, maybe if I discuss with them they would agree to do that someday. I'm not sure. >>

 

<< Oh don't worry about it.>> Daniel kept the reassuring smile on his face. His presence itself was calming. << If you are up to just write down things you notice about monsters and think it worse to be noted and bring them back here, it is already a great aide. And as you said maybe we can think about linking with the research teams of others districts. It may need a little time though, we tends to be a little bit protective about our studies until they are sent to the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. I think we could teach you about few things in the meantime.>>

 

The hunter smiled to the man. He would be glad to learn from teh scientists.

 

<< That's great. Thank you Daniel. >>

 

Daniel offered his hand and they shaked.

 

<< Thank _you_ , Seth. It will be a pleasure to work with you. >>

 

*****

 

They where waiting in the front of the gathering hall for Seth. Dean, at his own surprise, liked to spend the day with Roman. The guy was definitly chill and surprisingly let Dean talk without ever interupting the insane flow of words that could come out of his mouth. He even tried to push his luck and being more annoying than he naturally is but his huntmate kept his cool like he didn't minded.

 

They stopped by the felyne canteen by midday, after they saw Renee, and Roman even payed him the meal, saying it was a way to payback for the town tour even after Dean answerded it was natural and he was the one that proposed to show him around.

 

They chilled the rest of the day until the sun was about to set to then end where they are waiting for the third part of their team.

 

They finally caught the sign of Seth comming their way and Dean tried to be neutral about it. He especially tried to not crack a smile at the though of poking the arzuros. For the short moment they already spent together, it was way to easy to get under his skin. If he was honest with himself, for the moment the hunter sat at there table, Dean though Seth was an ass. Well maybe he was. It was once more one of his weird instinct and he _knew_ he was probably wrong but there were something in his guts telling him to be passive agressive with the shorter man. Hell yeah, he definitly was wrong , he didn't knew the man after all. He definitly was the one being the actual ass, Seth didn't really done anything to be called an ass. The echoes of Renee in his head – << _Make it works._ >> – made him groan. Oh he won't going to start to guilt trap himself, let's see if the man was indeed an ass. At least he get one, a nice one.

 

<< You get settled in ? >>

 

Roman asked with his half calm half serious self and his deep voice tears Dean off his thoughs when Seth was finally near them. A slight smile trought the dark beard.

 

<< Yeah, and I get to meet few people. How went your day ? >>

 

<< Nice, Dean made me visit. >>

 

Dean get the paper quest he get from Renee earlier in the day out and waved it in front of Seth. She gave it to him and Roman in the name of their new boss.

 

<< We get this, Renee told it's what Hunter kept for us. >>

 

Seth stared at him with interogative eyes and Dean stared back with the same expression, wondering what was happening to him before Roman answered.

 

<< Renee is a guild receptionist, we saw her earlier. >>

 

Seth nodded to Roman and a look of understanding crossed his face before he get his attention back on the piece of paper Dean forced in his hands.

 

<< A Yian Kut-Ku ? It's a bird wyvern, right ? >>

 

Brown eyes searched confirmation on their face and Dean nodded

 

<< Yeah, fairly commun around the Verdant Hills but causing some troubles. Let's go inside, it's gonna get cold. >>

 

Seth had a smirk and Dean rolled his eyes. Sure, for a mountain guy it was going _less warm_.

 

They entered the already crowded hall and Dean leaded the way to one of the last free tables. As usual, most of the hunters of Dundorma reunited inside for the daily night's festivities. Roman took place by his side while Seth sat in front of them, putting the quest request in front of him.

 

<< Ok so I have to tell you guys I never hunted a bird wyvern. >>

 

<< How that ? >>

 

Roman asked with a curiosity Dean could only share. Bird wyvern were pretty much a hunter routine at some point. Seth shrugged.

 

<< No bird wyvrens in moutains. I don't know much how they behave. >>

 

<< We should be alright. We can tell you about it while traveling.>> Dean took out the map of the Verdant Hills he bring from his bag and unflod it on the table. << Here is the hunting ground. Yian Kut-Ku are insectivores, they mainly eat konchus so I thought we could start by surveying the areas were we find thoses, the Kut-ku will show up at some point. >>

 

Dean pointed the places where the insect monsters the wyvern feed from where to be found. Roman and Seth nodded as he spoke.

 

<< That sound like a good idea.>>

 

Roman said before it was Seth turn take the floor.

 

<< What weapons are you guys using by the way ?>>

 

<< Great Sword.>>

 

Dean strangly found it very fitting for Roman. He could easily imagine thoses big arms manipulating the eavy blade as if it was only the weight of a feather. It was perfectly coming with the calm personality of the Moga hunter, he had a clear mental image of heavy tatooed arms lifting his weapon, charging it as he waited for the monster to come his way and hit the beast with a perfect timing.

 

He focused on Seth again

 

<< I use Long Sword or Switch Axe. >>

 

<< Ok. As for myself I use Charge Blade and Bow. Usually the blade for solo hunt and bow for team hunt. >>

 

Dean had a smirk

 

<< Isn't Charge Blade the weapon of hunters who want to hunt everythink but in the most complicated way ? >>

 

He was teasing but it was true at the same time. Charge blade was tricky de master, probably the most complcated weapon to use correctly. Dean was pretty wary when he meet Charge Blade users, they needed perfect control of their moves and understanding of monster behaviour to switch to one form of weapon to another. The bow however was a good thing, having a back up is said to be great in team hunt.

 

Seth however rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

<< And isn't Long Sword the weapon of shows-off ? >>

 

Dean snort and crack a smile, he wasn't wrong, it was the cliché at least. But as much as what he said to Seth.

 

<< Enough you too. Seth, what would you do if you were with your team ? >>

 

Seth eyes focused on the map, darkening under a frown as he was pondering.

 

<< First of all I think Dean idea is good, we could each watch an area, mark the monster and call with a horn. As for the fight itself I would put Dean in the front line since he we will be the fastest to move in the melee, if you can keep the monster focused on you Roman could more easily charges his attacks, it would be perfect if you can manage to move it around Roman actually. I would attack from the back with my bow and keep you informed about its attacks.>>

 

Okay, Seth definitly knew what he was talking about. It sounded almost too easy if he had to be honest. Even if it sounded like a lot of work for him to do, it sounded logical and effective. Dean could assume Roman thought the same without a doubt as the big guy opened his mouth.

 

<< Well I have nothing better to propose. >>

 

<< HELLO I'M ELIAS. >>

 

<< SHUT THE HELL UP.>>

 

The three men jumped and Dean passed a hand on his face with a groan as they strong voice of Elias rings out from the stage all over the hall and the answer that followed. He gave a glance to his teammates who stared in the direction of the hecling with a mix curiousity and surprise.

 

<< You might need to get used to that. >>

 

*****

 

<< If you excuse me, I gonna get a drink. >>

 

Seth gets up and made his way in the crowd of hunters toward the counter of the hall, finding an empty spot between people lined up waiting for someone to take or bring their order. Reaching a waiter Seth asked for a beer.

 

Waiting for his beer, Seth took his sweet time to observe the huge room. Coming from such a small village, he never seen so many people gathered inside one building. In fact, the hall alone was probably bigger than his whole house in Pokke. It was loud and full of an energy conveying everywhere to the point Seth could almost physically feels it.

 

While scanning the room, Seth gaze meet with clear blue eyes and they locked. Blue eyes belonged on a face he could say was handsome even from few meters away. They stared at each other with honest curiosity and Seth could see the slight smile on the man's lips change into huge grin showing perfect white teeth. Seth eyes widened. The smile was so big and genuine he felt the need to avert his eyes as if he just get blinded my the sun. Maybe it is what just happened after al he thought, feeling his face heated and warmth in his chest.

 

He only couldn't resist the temptation for more than few seconds and had to look for the man again. He was on a table speaking and laughing with two other hunters. They were way more massive than himself yet his presence felt the strongest. The observed the short dark hair and beard, searching for the blue eyes that moved something in his stomach.

 

He was interupted by the waiter bringing his order. Seth gave him a thanks before carefully making his way back into the maze of hunters. He returned to his spot in front of Roman and Dean who still had their eyes on the map.

 

<< So, are we good ? >>

 

Dean had his chin in his palm, scrubbing his ginger beard in a thoughtful, septical expression with a _hum_ escaping his throat. Roman decided to be more vocal with his agreement.

 

<< I think so. I guess we will figuring things out in the field anyway. >>

 

Seth smirked at the little victory and took a sip of his beer. He feared Dean would fight his ideas but he was more than happy to be wrong. For a reason only himself knew, it felt like the long sword wielder didn't like him, but at least he was serious enough to not let it affect his judgment.

 

Both Seth and Roman then noticed Dean's gaze got lost in the crowd, looking somewhere behind Seth shoulder and he felt the need to ask.

 

<< Something wrong Dean ? >>

 

Dean's eyes came back on him an he shrugged.

 

<< Not really, I just thought I saw Finn staring at you. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come Finn (And Daniel yeah). Finn is also a major character but he won't show up until one or two chapters ;) Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Next time : First hunt !
> 
> About the weapons :  
> I tried to have things that match more or less the personality. Great Sword seem to be the typical "berserk" weapon but it isn't lol, Switch Axe is more of that, it have all the fun just spamming attack button lmao. Bow and Charge Blade are totally the weapons I use x) (with switch axe), they are more the "tactical weapons" and I can totally see Seth having this hunting style. Finn weapon would be easy to guess for people knowing the game x)
> 
> About an idea :  
> I actually thought about something. Making a collection of Tales of Monsters and Men. This fic would obviously stay the "main" story but The Shield will meat many hunters in their journey and I thought maybe I could make one-shot or short fictions about thoses hunters they will meet or other wrestler in MH universe.  
> For Exemple I have an idea about a one shot of Tyler Breeze being a badass elder dragon hunter chasing after a specific monster.  
> Let me know what you think about it ;)


	4. First times are always awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth, Dean and Roman going in their first hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like forever to write this chapter and having my college exam and an intership didn't helped lmao. 
> 
> Disclaimer english is still not my birth language lmao, I hope I am getting better tho.
> 
> Also Disclaimer :
> 
> This is a hunting so expect blood and basically violence against "an animal", I don't think it is too graphic tho

Dean's legs were swinging in the air as he was sitting on the chariot carrying their supplies. Roman was walking on the front near the aptonoth draging the chariot and the felyne guiding it, he could barely see the hunter's frame in jaggi armor behind his imposing sword. From here he could say the sword was made with royal ludroth material. He could see the scales, the sponges and some spikes on the blade.

 

Walking by the chariot Seth was wearing a upgraded derring armor, he seemed pretty upset to wear it actually. Dean mocked him when he saw the armor he was used to wear in Pokke, the armor was made of fur and heavy clothes and the archer would boil in it after half a day of hunting in the hills. The good point however was Seth had, obviously, ice elemental weapons and did bring his blango fur bow. Between Roman's water sword and Seth's ice bow they probably could slay the Yian Kut-Ku pretty easily as the bird wyvern was especially sensible to both elements.

 

As for himself, Dean was wearing his whole new fancy arzuros armor and brought his bone katana "wolf" beside him on the chariot and he felt great. He had the quest paper in hands and was busy reading once more the informations.

 

<< It says we have three days to complete the hunt. It should be more than enough. >> He yell to his teammates. It means if they weren't back to Dundorma within three days, hunt completed or not, they would be considered dead by the guild until proved alive. However no one would look for them as being able to go back to the guild was part of the job.

 

A sound of pieces of metal banging together and Dean felt the chariot moving, the apnonoth lowed at the weight added as Seth jumped next to Dean, watching the document over his shoulder.

 

<< How long do you think we will need ? I thought we would need a day or half a day to have time to locate the nest. >> He tried to take the mission order from the other hunter hands but Dean keep it away, smirking to his teammate who rolled his eyes.

 

<< They don't give much informations, but with our plan I don't think we should bother looking for the nest. If we don't forget to mark it, we should be good. Also we will arrive to the camp soon. >>

 

Seth nodded as he listened to the other hunter before they fall in an awkward silence. Seth bit his lips, he still had stuck in his head what happened the night before and Dean clearly was the only one with a clue. << Hey, Dean. The guy you said was watching me yesterday, what is his name again ?>>

 

Dean gave him a side glance. << Finn ? >>

 

<< Yeah, Finn. Is he a short guy with blue eyes and black hair and beard ? Was he sitting with two big bald guys yesterday ?>>

 

Dean snorted and had a laught. << Definitly, there is only one guy that fit this description. The two big boys are Karl and Luke. So you noticed ?>>

 

Seth shrugged. << Kinda, why where you surprised when you thought he was looking at me ? >>

 

Dean had a pensive expression for few seconds before answering. << Not surprised, I would not say that but... I don't know, Finn just doesn't watch people around like that. >> Seth gave a pensive "mhm". << Anyway we are almost there.>> He pointed from his finger something among the hills. << The camp his there, we will arrive soon. >>

 

He gave a look over his shoulders. Seth had his gaze lost in the landscape beyond the grass covered hills, then he spoke. << I did hunt in this kind of hunting grounds before but... It's kind of... Stressing me I guess.>>

 

Dean stared at him, he was avoiding his gaze. << Sound like it takes you a lot to admit this kind of things.>> Seth shrugged. << Is it something about not having everything in control ? Not knowing everything about the place, the monster... us ?>>

 

Seth frowned, brown eyes fell on Dean's face. << How do you know ? >>.

 

Dean smirked. << You look like _this_ kind of guy. But to be honest I thought you would be too proud to say it out loud. >>

 

Seth bit his lip. << I don't like to... have unknow factors when I make a plan. >>

 

<< Isn't that what is hunting about ? Unknown factors and unexpected things ? Having to adapt and be thinking on your feet ? You can't hunt if you can't do that. >>

 

Seth chuckled << Thanks man, if I couldn't do that I would already be dead. I said I don't like unknow factors, not that I can't deal with them. >> He smiled and Dean thought that if the prideful smile didn't suited this well on his teammate face, he would have punched him to erase it.

 

They remainded silent until they arrived to the camp. The chariot stopped after they passed a path and entered an area hidden between rocks and trees. There were a tent in a clearing, built with monsters bones and skin, and inside a bed, large enough to fit several people at once. Around the this shelter was a chest, with, they knew, supplies, left by other hunters or the guild themselves, they were free to use.

 

Dean and Seth get down from the chariot, immediatly taking the supplies and items they loaded on it. Roman joined them. Once they put everything into the tent, Roman gave them a look, hands on his hips. << So, here we are. >>

 

Seth directly headed to the chest, opening it to check the supplies left. << So we have few more maps, paintballs and paint coating for my arrows... First aid meds, rations... torchs ? I doubt we will need thoses. Oh, there is also whetstones, you guys might need them. >>

 

They take turns to take some of the extra supplies, before making a circle and face each others. Dean unfloded the very weary paper of the map he just took, just to remains his teammates the places they will have to watch. << Do we all have a horn ? >> Both Seth and Roman nodded. << Remember it will caught the Kut-Ku attention as well when you use it. I was thinking about putting you Roman at the spot the nearest from the camp, me at the farthest and Seth in between, so I can guide you to the places, show you the ways and if Seth caught the monster first, we can quickly join you so you don't have to handle it alone with your bow for too long. >>

 

Seth rised an eyebrow at him. Dean wasn't sure if it was a "I didn't imagined you could have a clever idea" or a "You think I can't handle a monster alone with a bow" look and before he opened his mouth the hunter added. << Also because you said you never did never hunt a bird wyvern. How does it sound ? >>

 

The hunter from Pokke gave him an other look but Roman answered instead. << Sound like we have no better plan. That's a good one. >>

 

The third man of the team snorted, a pout on the face. << Fine. >>

 

<< Oh ! Also I forget to mention. >> Dean suddenly realised. << There is a bunch of velocipreys around the hunting ground, they aren't very strong but they attack as a pack and they are quite agressive. You know what I mean. >>

 

Both men nodded in understanding, then Roman took this "follow my lead" tone he seemed to naturally have. << It's almost midday, we should eat a bit, gather our stamina. Then check what items we take with us and Dean we will follow you. You said it should not take too long ?>>

 

<< Yeah, hopefully we will complete the quest before the night. >>

 

They left their weapons on the floor before sitting together in a relative silence before eating the rations they get in the chest, saving the food they brought by their own for later. Dean felt relatively tensed by the silence, but didn't dared to speak. He ate quickly, but trying to not finish the meal _too_ quickly. He didn't wanted the take a comment or anything.

 

He haven't been on the field with any other human for years and it made him pretty uncomfortable. By himself, he would relax around the clearing and listen to bird songs. He never felt so tense before a hunt in a while.

 

When they were over, they hang around the camp gathering things among the belongings they took with them. Dean watched as Seth was filling his quiver with scarily big arrows. He noticed he already coeated few on them with paint to mark the monster. << What do you do if you run out of thoses. >> Seth rised his eyes to him. << I just don't. >>

 

Dean rolled his eyes. << Come on man. >> Seth shrugged. << Good archers dontt run out of arrows. Beside, I'm good at crafting. With hunting bows, a whetstone on a bone or a stick can be enough to pass as an arrow.>>

 

Dean smirked. << And I guess you became good at crafting because you were used to run out of arrows ? >>. It was Seth turn to roll his eyes with an exaspered look on his face, then he stared in Dean direction as he was packing an electrochoc trap.

 

<< You want to trap it ? >> Dean shrugged. << I do that a lot, I believe Hunter recruited me for that reason. A trap can always be useful anyway. You have an issue with that ? >> Dean straigthened on his feet, staring at the man.

 

<< No, not really.>> He frowned. << It's just bothering.>> Dean rised an eyebrow at the answer but Seth simply shrugged. << I mean, I don't go moving a restrained large monster around up and down in the mountains. So it is bothering to me. >>

 

Dean nodded. << Make sense. >>

 

<< Are you guys ready to go ? >> The deep voice of Roman inturpted them, he was all dressed in his armor, helmet on, great sword on his back. Ready for a hunt.

 

Dean picked up his sword, puting it accross his back and he saw Seth doing the same with his bow. << Here we go boys. >>

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Hidden behind a rock, Roman was feeling his legs begin to hache. The weight of his sword felt heavier with every hour spent motionless. He was staying there surveying the place for several hours now, waiting for the monster to show up. Neither Seth or Dean used their horns to call their teammates, meaning they weren't having any more luck than he was.

 

From where he was, he had a perfect view on a group of konchus doing whatever konchus are supposed to do. Around him was a sea of emerald grass like he never saw before, covering the hills. Wind was whistling in the green blades. It was peaceful. Too peaceful.

 

Then he could hear the sound of large wings flapping the air and Roman straighten in his hideout. The bird wyvern landed lightly on his two feet. The monster tall yet skinny frame was covered in coral pink scales and had large blue wings it folded to its sides. What was standing out the most in the monster was its head. It have an enormous beak, with the lower jaw bigger than the upper one, and fan-like ear frills unfurled around its head.

 

Roman watched as the monster walked on its huge, clawed feet toward its preys. The insects curled in a ball as an attempt to protect themselves but the wyvern picked one up in its beak and swallowed it whole. The hunter stared as beige scales of the Yian Kut-ku neck extended at the passage of the konchu in the wyvern's throat.

 

Roman moved to get closer. The monster's frills trembled and suddenly it turned its head toward the hunter. There were a instant where the two stared at each other, motionless. Then the Kut-Ku spread its wings and squawked loudly before charging Roman.

 

Roman rolled out of the monster's way and searched for the hunting horn in his bag. Once he get it and while the monster was still showing its back to him, Roman blowed into the horn and the calling resonated in between the hills. The wyvern screamed, its sensible ears hurted by the loud sound and it runned toward Roman again, angrier than ever.

 

Roman evaded once more and took his great sword. Once it was near him, the bird wyvern tried to attack him with its beak. The hunter shielded himself with his weapon. He took one step back with every impact.

 

Before he realised what was happening he was lying flat on his back after being throw away by a swing of the monster's tail. He rolled on his side immediatly when the wyvern spit a fireball to him. Roman quickly get back on his feet, rising his weapon to hit the monster on its shoulder. The Kut-ku squawked as the heavy blade broke platings and cut through scales.

 

Roman took his distance back, keeping few meters between himself and the angry beast. He tighthened his grip on his weapon as the wyvern was glaring at him. For an instant, everything atound him vanished but his prey. He felt the familiar sensation of being entirely focused on his prey hitting him. The real fight just began.

 

Suddenly the monster's attention was caught by something and following its gaze Roman could see the running form of Dean coming their way, a hand wrapped around the guard of his katana. The wyvern rushed in his direction and he unsheathed his blade, hitting the head of the monster which made a painded sound.

 

Lighter and quicker than Roman, Dean moved around the monster, attackings its legs and trying to cut the scales with something that could be grace if the swordman was any other person.

 

Upset, the monster started to turn around itself and hit Dean with its tail, throwing the hunter few meters away.

 

Dean landed on his butt and Roman runned to his partner, ready to shield his teammate when he saw the monster charging in his direction again. But the monster was stopped on its spot by an arrow hitting and breaking against its large beak. The monster shook his head then changed direction to run toward Seth who just shoot him.

 

Seeing the wyvern coming for him, Seth started to run in there direction, throwing himself on the grass as the monster tried de knock him with his beak. Seth quickly stand up to keep running to his teammates and passed through them, Kut-ku still on his heels. In the mean time, Dean get back on his feet and sliced the feet of the beast. This time the blade broke the scales, cut the flesh and made the monster sqawked in pain.

 

Roman joined the party as he slammed his heavy sword toward the wyvern. However the monster managed to move out of the way but he could avoid the new arrow Seth loosed. The three hunters fought together, coordinated in a relative easyness for a moment.

 

But then the Yian Kut-Ku get more agitated and, upset, started to stamp ragefully around itself while flipping its wings. It hit both Dean and Roman who have been forced to take few metters back. The wyvern then send a fireball to the gunner didn't have time to see coming.

 

Freed from the attacks for a moment, the monster unfolded its wings, ready to fly away. It lifted its heavy body in the air and just before it was out of their reach, a last arrow drived into the wyvern's flesh and Roman could see paint leaking from the projectile, meaning they could follow their prey closely.

 

Once the Kut-ku flyed away, Roman turned immediatly to check on his teammates. << Are you guys okay ? >>

 

Dean groaned but gave him a thumb up while Seth removed his helmet, his face was red by the fireball he took head on. Roman was pretty sure some hairs of his beard get scroched. << It's hot in there but I'm fine either way. >>

 

Seth took a potion out of his bag. He applied some of the mixture of medical herbs, mushroom and honey on his heated skin and drank the rest of it. Those potion would not only help the body to regenerate but also ease the pain for few hours. Dean imitated Seth and Roman lifted his sword to place it on his back << We should hurry and track it before we run out of paint. >>

 

Both of his teammates nodded and Dean took the lead of their small hunting party to guide them in the track of the wyvern.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

It took them nearly an hour of following the drops of pinkish paint in the grass before finding the Yian Kut-Ku back. Seth pulled out his bow as the bird wyvern cackled angrily at the hunters. Roman and Dean rushed toward their target. Both slamed their weapon at the same time.

Watching from afar, Seth thought they could work well together. Dean and Roman moved in harmony around the monster and, Seth could tell, by instinct. They get themselves in a confortable zone.

 

Seth could see the monster moves slowing down, getting messy. The wyvern definitly stand no chance in trying to fight three hunters at the same time and for a second Seth actually wondered what he have been so worried about. Each of them have seen worst fights, didn't they ? The Yian Kut Ku was injured, his scales broken, and it was bleeding a lot.

 

But then the wounded wyvern had a last burst of energy and started to stomp around again. It put the blademasters off balance and broke their focus. Dean fell on his butt and rolled away from the monster, quickly standing up again. Roman protected himself behind his sword once more.

 

Successfully managing to get few seconds free from the hunters, The wyverns unfolded its wings and Seth understood it was trying to gather its remaining strength to fly away. And if he needed a confirmation, he heard Dean screaming << It is about to escape. >>

 

Taking a deep breath, Seth bended his bow, focusing. It would take one single arrow, if he could plant that one single arrow in the perfect spot he could make the monster fall and it would be over.

 

In the corner of his eye, he caught an object being throw at the monster. When he realised what it was, it was already too late and the flash bomb exploded before he could react. The monster's scream echoed his own as bright flash hurted his retina and blinded him. Seth knew he should have moved, trying to found a cover or at least throw himself on the floor but it was like his muscled had frozen the moment the world around him became all white. There were sounds around him but it all seemed to blur in a farewall backround noise while all he was able to focus on was the burning sensation in his eyes.

 

When the pain started to calm down and he could open his eyes again, the first thing he saw was a wyvern charging him and the second after he had his head hiting the ground. He felt desoriented, his heart racing and expected to have a clawed feet pinning him. He definitly wasn't ready to take that. Thanksfully Roman put himself between the monster and his teamate, pushing the bird wyvern away.

 

<< Get up ! >> And Seth didn't need to be told twice, he rolled away from the fight as Dean get the desesperate and panicked wyvern attention back on himself. Standing up, the archer joined the offensive again, despite the soreness in his body.

 

Trapped by the hunters all around it, it didn't took long for the wyvern to shout its last rale before collapsing and Roman to finish it off on the ground.

 

They were that strange moment, where the three of them, exausted, stayed still and silent around the body. They did completed their first mission but something felt off. The three of them removed their helmets and they sighed together, which made Roman chuckles.

 

Roman was the first to move again, looking first at Dean then his sharp eyes scanned over Seth frame with a frown. << Your forehead is bleeding. >>

 

Dean eyes looked up to look at him too and Seth rised his hand, fingers running on his own temple, shooting a surprised look over his fingertips covered in hot blood. So that might be where the headache came from. After all, his armor, gunner armor, wasn't really made for hand-to-hand battles.

 

<< That was... >> Dean started after an other moment of silence, but Seth didn't let him finish.

 

<< A complete mess. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. The end of the chapter was especially hard to write (and it's 2 in the morning and I wake up in less then 6 hours lmao) u.u 
> 
> Also nive timing since yesterday was released an episode of UUDD where they were playing Monster Hunter World :333 AND that made me really laught because I didn't talk about making this story a collection with having one shot or short stpries for side characters and I have been thinking about making a Tyler Breeze kirin hunting story for MONTH and the armor Xavier character was wearing IS the kirin armor lmao, too bad Tyler couldn't play
> 
> Also, The Man, The Man, THE MEN ! Not exactly like they have been discreet but I'm happy they made it official because I'm so soft for this couple like Im all uwu. The pic Seth put on ig is even my phone wallpaper lmao.
> 
> Alos Sami in the MITB ladder match ? I'm buying this please tke that suitcase honey uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to give me review or advices, I'm not publishing a lot lmao
> 
> This was more of a prologue than a real first chapter, anyway next time is the meeting between our boys.


End file.
